Unknown Future
by Razor V
Summary: In a world where he lost everything, nothing seemed to go his way. For now it's complete but I don't know yet.


**Author's Note: **This is actually not really a fanfiction. It was just a way I could express myself on a really depressing rainy day. And this what I felt inside. Interestingly enough this is what sprouted my ideas for my other story, The Changing Heart. Hm... maybe I should change that name into something else... Without further ado, enjoy and review!:)

**Disclaimer: **This is mine! All mine!...Unless someone already wrote it before me. :o Then please do tell me about it. :)

**Unknown Future**

A week had passed, however the weather did not. It kept its iron grip upon the city day by day. The storm that had arrived became worse each passing day and it restricted the inhabitants from leaving their homes. Thunder roared with an ear piercing yell with lightening its partner in crime whipping the streets and houses with devastating electrical bolts.

But all this went unfazed by Razor, who sat by the window resting his cheek upon his hand with his eyes staring off into the distance. He slowly sighed until silence over took the surroundings around him. A single tear formed in his black eyes and made its journey down the side of his cheek leaving behind a trail of sadness. Ever since he left the safety of his home and graduated college, Razor became deeply depressed with life and everything around him.

Although he had found a remarkably successful job in the field of engineering that paid him handsomely, it didn't help seal up his mood of life. Every so often he would just walk around his home even though he knew all the rooms by heart and check or recheck the organization of the rooms. Sighing heavily than before he stood up from his chair and walked out of his bedroom.

Razor took his time walking over to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator but found to his surprise that it was completely depleted of its resources. He didn't mind in the least and closed it planning to go outside for air. As he took the keys with his coat and took a step outside he was greeted by a gust of freezing wind and water droplets being brown at him.

Not even considering taking his umbrella, Razor ventured out into the rain letting it run freely and completely soaking all his clothing. But like before he could care less if he got a little wet.

It didn't take Razor long to figure out that he was blindly walking towards his friend's house, John who he became friends with at college. His expression shifted ever so slightly with a grin forming as he closed distance in to the entrance. Knocking with a solid thump that echoed throughout the house, his friend appeared immediately and smiled broadly with blue eyes and unruly hair that defied all laws of gravity.

"Hey Razor, haven't seen you in weeks man! What's shaking?" questioned the excited blue eyed friend.

"Nothing really, except the weather." The depressed engineer replied.

Then realization finally dawned upon John, "Razor get the hell out of the rain man, you're freakin' soaked!"

"Yes mommy, whatever you say." Razor sarcastically replied which caused both of them to smirk.

Seconds later Razor was introduced to John's wife, Jenny who smiled and shook his hand. After having lunch with them he waved to his good friend and departed back into the rain that continued to pour buckets of water onto him.

Razor walked down the street ignoring the cautions said on the news about the storm and how everyone should stay inside. Even though John previously requested that he stay with him and wait the storm out but Razor refused with a weak smile. He began to approach the city with few cars and trucks zoning past him and water occasionally splashing on him.

However he continued on despite his coat getting a constant beating from water. Out of nowhere a man came hurdling towards him and smashed Razor to the wall and pinned him to it. With shock playing around with his facial expression the man who attacked lifted his head with a victory smirk and began feeling Razor's pocket for any valuables.

Quick to react, Razor slammed his knee directly into the attack's crotch effectively freeing the death grip on him. When freed, he sent fist flying with speed and precision making its mark evident on his face. However the man that razor now clearly saw cloaked with black shirt and pants, smiled wickedly at him. Razor assumed a fighting stance and readied himself for the assault.

But even for the years of training, razor was plowed down by the man charging and sent rolling backwards until he was abruptly stopped by a trash can. Feeling dizzy and wheezing heavily, he whipped the blood off his mouth and stood clumsily back up. However before they resumed the battle, an explosion erupted from a place not so far away and sent the two competitors flying in opposite directions from the blow.

Razor flew into the pile of garbage bags successfully softening his impact but the man was not so luck as his head bashed up against the wall of the store knocking him cold. Still slightly conscious, Razor gazed up into the sky to see a fizzled picture of numerous flying objects but blacked out as fast.

"_Hello…is anyone out there_…" The voice repetitively screamed. Razor slowly coming back to reality opened his eye lids to see flames and a darkened sky with smoke come into view.

Confusion immediately sunk in. _'Where was that man that attacked and….why does everything look different'_ Another explosion erupted causing him to falter and lose balance but luckily he caught himself by the wall. _'What happened….?_ He was starting to lose conscious again when he felt and heard a man distant calling. But unfortunately he fell and blacked out once more.

**Author's note: **Well that's it! Review :)


End file.
